Yu Yu Letters to Santa
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: A cute bit of humour for the Holiday Spirit. Various characters send in letters to Santa, and lucky us we get to read them! There is a bit of KxB pairing as I can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry chapter two is taking so long. Christmas break is coming up soon, and I promise I will have the chapter out to you by then. Until then, in the spirit of the Christmas season, please enjoy this holiday short.**

**Summary: Various "Dear Santa…" letters written by various members of the Yu Yu cast. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form neither own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Yusuke:**

Dear Santa,

Please give my mother directions to the nearest AA meeting. And while you're at it, tell Pacifier Breath, that no I don't care how small the case is, or how quick I'll be done, I want to enjoy my break!

Thanks,

-Yusuke

* * *

**Kuwabara:**

Dear Santa,

I hear you need another elf this year. Hiei would be glad to help.

-Kazuma Kuwabara

P.S. Don't let him read this.

* * *

**Hiei:**

Dear Santa,

What do you mean I'm on the naughty list? Kuwabara's still alive isn't he?

-Hiei

* * *

**Kurama:**

Dear Santa,

Sorry about last year. You know, the whole "lily in the back yard trying to eat one of your reindeer" thing. There are some poinsettias on the table for you as a token of my apology. They're not demonic, I swear.

Sincerest Apologies,

Kurama.

P.S. Do you know what Botan would want for Christmas? I can't seem to find the right gift for her.

* * *

**Botan:**

Dear Santa,

I got Kurama mistletoe for Christmas; do you think he'd get the hint?

Love,

Botan

* * *

**Yukina:**

Dear Santa,

Could you make Kazuma and Hiei be nice to each other please? Kazuma tells me not to waste my healing power on him, saying he's fine on his own but I'm worried.

With lots of love and warm greetings,

Yukina

* * *

**George:**

Dear Santa,

Could you have Koenma give me a few days off?

Sincerely,

George

* * *

**Koenma:**

Dear Santa,

I can still keep my pacifier, right?

-Koenma

* * *

**Touya:**

Dear Santa,

May I please have a few more inches, to a foot in height please?

-Touya

* * *

**Jin:**

Dear Santa,

Can ye send ae bit of warm wind this way? Unlike Toy', I can't control climate, and me hands get stiff from swishin' around all those cold breezes.

Hope ye're keeping warm,

-Jin

* * *

**Shishiwakamaru:**

Dear Santa,

I would like to add a straightener to my Christmas list. Suzuka took mine apart, after saying he needed small screws for a new weapon if his.

-Shishiwakamaru

P.S. This house needs another mirror…

* * *

**Suzuka:**

Dear Santa,

Do you know where I can buy some, big, heavy, hard to pick locks? This makes the fifth time this week I've had to change the lock on the basement door because Rinku and Jin keep sneaking into my lab.

-Suzuka

* * *

**Chuu:**

Dear Santa,

What would you recommend for a Christmas drink? People say eggnog is good, but I prefer something that doesn't come in a carton. What about Bourbon?

-Chuu

* * *

**Rinku:**

Dear Santa,

First off, I'd like to apologize for eating all you cookies last year. I left the milk though. I would also like to apologize (Chuu told me to) for throwing water balloons at Shishi, messing with Suzuka's experiments, and rerouting all the electrical wiring in the house. Jin also tells me to apologize for tying him up with yo-yos, and then leaving him strung up for an hour. It's not my fault I forgot! I also want to say I'm sorry for dropping that spider down Kuwabaka's shirt, and tossing a baseball at his head. (On the off chance, you totally understand that whole thing with the Dark Tournament right? You know, me fighting him and whatnot?) I also apologize for dumping all of Shishi's hair products down the drain, and filling the empty bottles with hair dye. Now that we have that out of the way, can you make it snow more? The sun was out yesterday, and melted most of the snow in our yard, and Suzuka won't let me keep snowballs in the freezer.

-Rinku

P.S. I'm not using the snowballs for anything bad, I promise!

* * *

**I got this idea after reading a book my mother had bought from a bookstore titled _Cat's Letters to Santa. _It was cute, and I hope you find this cute too. Rinku's going to have to make a lot of cookies this year if he wants to be forgiven, but Santa's a good guy anyway, so there's hope for him. If you have any other characters that you want me to cover, hit the review button, and type away. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the many questions I've been receiving, and my own nagging sense at needing to do a second chapter, I gladly present it here. This one's a bit shorter than the rest, but still just as cute.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters. However, like one of the characters, I do happen to own a cat.**

**Warnings: Um…hilarity? But you came here for that, so no worries.**

**Now, let's get started!**

**

* * *

**

**Youko:**

Dear Santa,

What do you mean I stole your cookies? Technically those were mine, and I was just taking them back because I got hungry in the middle of the night. Where are you getting this notion that I would steal cookies? The nerve!

Sincerely

-Youko

**Koto:**

Dear Santa,

May I have a new job? Maybe one that pays more, and doesn't make me sit in the stands after I try to make a very good argument after one of the sponsors tries to throw a perfectly good team out of the fight? Please? They cut my pay in half after that…

-Koto

**Keiko:**

Dear Santa,

Could you tell Yusuke to stop leaving Puu at my house every time he's over? He's getting hard to hide from my parents due to that fact that he makes noise once every five minutes.

Love,

Keiko

**Atsuko:**

Dear Santa,

Would you mind giving that boy of mine a push in the academics department? I'd like to at least see a C on one paper.

Sincerely,

Atsuko Urameshi

**Genkai:**

Dear Santa,

Just a few days of peace and quiet; that's all I ask for.

-Genkai

**Shizuru:**

Dear Santa,

Is it too much to ask for my baby brother to stop becoming so obsessed with becoming a proper man? I wouldn't mind if it didn't involve him nearly getting himself killed at every turn.

-Shizuru Kuwabara

P.S. Tell that short dude to quit giving Kazuma such a hard time. The only one allowed to insult him like that is me. I'm also the only one allowed besides Yusuke to thro a K.O. punch at my idiot brother.

* * *

**The first part of Shizuru's letter came from the philosophy of my aunt when she was talking to my mother about dating. According to my aunt, she was the only person allowed to beat the crap out of my mother. Ah Aunt Christine, how I miss you. Now I think, for the most part I am indeed done. Review if you feel like it, and have a wonderful Christmas season.**


End file.
